Ramen Gag
by corinthrizze
Summary: Join Hinata and Naruto eat lunch!


**Ramen Gag**

_Join Hinata and Naruto eat ramen. It's delicious!_

* * *

Hinata ate her ramen heartily. She was quite happy today because Naruto came back. She just can't believe she fainted in front of him on the day they met again after two years six months and two days. At the thought of this she mentally squealed. The owner and Ayame looked at her.

"What's wrong Hinata," Ayame asked.

Hinata had her lunch here often. After all this ramen stand reminds her a lot of that one person…

"Did I squealed out loud," Ayame and the owner looked perplexed, that must mean she did. Ayame found her very quiet. She usually sits there looking deeply into her bowl like there's some unsolved mystery in it. But weird or not she was one of those people that kept this stand in business, she was a paying customer unlike that kid Naruto. Actually the owner was planning to just sell his place and go somewhere else.

Then Hinata stopped eating. Her heart pounded. Little beads of sweats formed on her forehead, she wiped it off, carefully. It was coming…

* * *

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen," the blond-haired ninja shouted as he was nearing at his favorite place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Naruto you're never gonna change.," Sakura sighed.

"You want to join me?"

"No thanks. I don't want to end up in debt like Sir Kakashi."

"Aww… And I was going to treat you to lunch."

"Really?"

"No. I don't even have enough money to buy one for myself."

"Then how are you supposed to eat? It's not like they serve ramen for free."

"They serve ramen for free!" Then at that he rushed to the ramen stand.

"Naruto… Naruto… You're never gonna learn…" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance." The owner told Ayame.

"It's finally here." Ayame said.

Oh no… Naruto-kun's coming here…, Hinata thought. I must hide… immediately.

"C-can I just take this and go? " Hinata referred to her ramen.

Just as Hinata was about to stand up, Naruto came. She froze.

"Hey old man! Ayame! Beef ramen please!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah of course Naruto as long as you pay your meal and your tab." Ayame stated.

Naruto laughed and Ayame, too.

"She's serious." The owner said coldly as he placed the warm dish. He had this look in his eyes that was about to kill or something.

Naruto began to be afraid.

"Haha! Did you see the look in his face, Ayame?"

Ayame laughed. Then she remembered something.

"Oh Hinata don't go yet."

She slowly turned her head as if her joints were rusty. "W-why?"

"That ramen you're holding… It's not paid yet."

"Oh… S-sorry my fault…"

"Oooohhh Hinata's trying to get away with murder!"" Naruto smiled at her.

Suddenly she sulked at the corner of the store.

How embarrassing! Naruto thought I was about to steal this, Hinata thought.

"No Hinata I'm just joking!" Naruto apologized.

Hinata laughed awkwardly.

"Pft! Hinata can't possibly do that. Hinata always eats here and pays unlike you." The owner said.

"Hey I didn't know you eat here." His mere voice makes her feverish. "Come and join me. The more the merrier." He grinned at her.

Hinata ordered tea. She doesn't want to eat her ramen anymore because it was as cold as her hands.

And Naruto got his ramen. "Itadakimasu!"

Then suddenly Naruto stopped eating. He was choking.

"N-Naru-to-kun!" Hinata was alarmed.

Hinata knows a technique using Gentle Fist to relieve someone from choking on something. So her instinct was to do it and she did it successfully using little force. The thing Naruto was choking on was a piece of meat. It went flying towards Hinata and it stuck on her cheek.

Eeek N-Naruto's saliva…Hinata thought.

"Sorry! Here let me wipe it off." Naruto's slit eyes looked at her. He removes it and it leaves a red mark on her cheek . "I'm really sorry."

Ayame giggled. "Aww you two look so cute! Hinata your cheek… It's like a kiss mark."

"K-kiss mark?" She saw her reflection on the frying pan Ayame was holding.

Hinata shivered. Suddenly she was red all over. She had mixed feelings of embarrassment, love and nausea. Then everything seemed so happy and light-hearted. She got the feeling closely related to being drunk, if she was right ahout that.

She saw her life before her in a flash and a Rock Lee posing and saying "Say it Hinata! Say that you love Naruto! Now go, go and fulfill the dreams of us, young people!" Then suddenly all her comrades saluted her. What the… Oh crap.

* * *

"I-I…" Hinata muttered. She tried to prop herself up. She was in a hospital bed. "Oh no not again…"

Then Naruto came in. "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

Hinata jolted up and tried her best to smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

"Hinata I'm really sorry you fainted because of my carelessness."

"Oh umm i-it's okay. I-it wasn't your fault…"

Silence.

"Hinata… I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"Yes I'm happy! Thanks Hinata it was really nice to have someone to join me in eating ramen!"

"N-naruto d-do you like –"

"Ramen! Of course."

No that's not what I meant, Hinata thought.

Then Naruto smiled at her looked her in the eyes and said, "Just don't faint next time, okay?"

Then he left.

The next day when Naruto was eating the owner came up to him with his order of ramen and said.

"It's nice that one of your friends paid half your tab."

"Really? Who did?"

"Darn I always forget her name…" The owner thought hard. "Yeah now I remember… I think the name's Hi… no…Kanata."

"Kanata…? Nope doesn't ring a bell."

"Well the important thing is that she paid me. I was planning on closing this ramen stand you know."

"No way!"

"Haha! Did you see the look in his face, Ayame?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Discalimer: Naruto, the anime and manga... Including the characters. They are not mine.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
